Hot for Teacher
by x-TokioPrincess
Summary: Lily Denner has always been the invisible girl in high school, but now the attention she is getting is coming from the most unlikely source... (Originally posted on Mibba)
1. Character profiles - disclaimer

Liliana Denner  
Lily is just a normal high school student. Good grades, doesn't cause trouble, is practically invisible to the world aside from her best friend Jessie Lavelle. Lily's only problem is that she has the hots for her happily married AP English teacher, Mr. Nixon. She's had her eyes on him since her freshman year and nothing ever deterred her little crush. Not even his wife or son, she didn't care. She could still look, but what she doesn't expect is that something will unfold between her and Mr. Nixon.

Jessie Lavelle  
Jessie is a strong willed and level headed girl, always looking out for Lily because let's face it, the girl hasn't got a clue in the world. Her only problem comes when Lily confesses that things have been happening between her and Mr. Nixon. Every bone in Jessie's body tells her to smack some sense into Lily, but this is the happiest her friend has ever been.

Kenneth Nixon  
Kenny is a hot young teacher at a high school full of uptight buns and pressed suits. He's only twenty-six and fresh off the teaching credential train, at first life was all easy and pie because the girls did whatever he asked and they whipped the boys into shape, too. But after they finally learned that he was married with a son, and learned that he took his job seriously and enforced rules all that love and adoration went out the window. All except for one students attention, he could tell she didn't realize he always caught her staring at and watching him but he saw her. Then after awhile he oversteps his boundaries as a teacher and the brakes on life have been cut.

I do not own any recognizable characters but the story and the original characters are mine. Do not steal them or I will sacrifice your first born to Crowley.  
Picture of Jessie was taken from Google, if it is your face I do apologize and will change pictures if you have a problem with me using it.

Rated NC-17 for  
_-Language  
-Underage drinking/drug use  
-[u]Illegal[/u] student/teacher relations (Don't think this is acceptable!)  
-Sex and nudity  
-Sex with a minor_


	2. Chapter One

Have you ever had a hot teacher? One you would give ANYTHING to have one heat filled night with? The one teacher that was so gloriously off limits that you felt dirty even fantasizing about him (or her)? Well that is my life right now. My high school AP English teacher was the hottest thing on the planet and pretty much the only thing I ever thought about in class. I had to get notes and homework assignments from friends because I couldn't seem to focus on what he was saying, I just watched his lips move. His tongue flicking over his teeth, the occasional lick of his lips that made me quiver in inappropriate places.

"You have got it BAD!" my best friend Jessie laughed as she sat down at the lunch table with me. I was still gazing off towards Mr. Nixon and she already knew all my deepest secrets and fantasies about him.

"Honestly," I said stealing her milk. "Do you blame me?" She looked over her shoulder back at Mr. Nixon, he was tall, fit, had an adorable smile, gorgeous brown eyes, and you just coundn't help but want to tug on his thick black hair.

Jessie just laughed at me. "You know he's married, right? And has a two year old son. And is eight years older than you Miss Jail Bait."

Yes, yes I knew all of this. I knew about the majority of his life, his wife, kid, dog, his old band that fell apart after he graduated high school. Some of it was found out because I am creepy and wanted to know, other times it was because on rare occasions I was able to pull myself together long enough to actually have a decent conversation with him. Usually when he held me after class because he noticed that I wasn't paying attention.

Speaking of that I had to meet up with him after school to finish up the test we had today that I didn't finish. Which isn't my fault because he's the one who spilled soda on himself and had to take off his button up shirt and he was just sitting there in a tank top and all his muscled glory and it was very distracting. Plus he actually had tattoos and that was just the ultimate sign of sexiness. He was a bit of a contradiction because even though he could look like this stuffy library nerd with glasses and a pile of books on his desk, he actually had a pretty toned and fit body and all these hidden tattoos under his long sleeves and sometimes I just wanted to scream at him to have sex with me. Then I remember that he's not a celebrity and I am not online so things like that are pretty unacceptable.

Jessie and I continued with our lunch and talked about other thinks to keep myself distracted from the glorious sex god standing twenty-five feet away. But before we knew it the bell rang and we were both sentenced back to several more periods of doom before we could taste freedom again. Well, at least Jessie would get freedom all I had in store was sexual frustration and a whole lot of eye candy. And just to fuck with me the day seemed to get slower by the second, making me feel like I had lived through six lifetimes before the final bell rang.

I packed up my things and practically sprinted to Mr. Nixon's room. Stopping to pull myself together a little before I knocked on the door. "Come in." I heard him call. I opened the door and saw him bent over picking up a piece of paper that was on the floor.

[i]Dear god you have a nice ass.[/i] I thought. "Hey Mr. Nixon." I said with a smile. "I'm here to finish my test." I walked over and took a seat directly in front of his desk as he made his way back to the front of the classroom, still only wearing that wife beater that made me go crazy. He reached into his desk and pulled out my unfinished test from this morning and set it on my desk.

"Take as much time as you need." he said with a smile. "I have nowhere to be today." he chuckled.

"Oh, is April working late?" I asked. He usually always went home early to pick up his son and start dinner for him and April, he was such a good husband and a really good cook. He let me taste some of the lunch he brought in once and I think my tongue had it's own orgasm.

He sighed as he sat in his seat. "No, it's... We're..." He seemed really reluctant to talk about it right now so I didn't want to pressure him.

"It's alright Mr. Nixon." I said looking down at my test for a second. "You don't have to talk about it. I am just a student." I filled in a couple easy answers before I noticed him turning slightly in his chair.

"Aw, come on Lily." he smiled. "You know you're more than just my student." My brain was racing a million miles and hour and my heart was pounding away in my chest. What was he talking about? What was going on here? That's not something you tell you students. Was I dreaming? Oh fuck, I was dreaming and this is just another fantasy I had.

[i]Well, this is the first time I've noticed I was dreaming.[/i] I thought, kind of smirking to myself a little. [i]I better make the most of it.[/i]

"Oh yes, totally beyond student/teacher relationship." I said with a chuckle. "Totally onto that secret lovers stage in life." He just laughed and shook his head a little.

"See what I mean?" he asked, leaning back in his chair. "You're one of the kids around here that I feel comfortable around. I feel like everyone else just thinks I'm some weirdo with a skin condition because I never wear short sleeves."

I did a few more answers on my quiz. "Yeah, but the real reason is because we all know those sexual arms of yours will just make every girl wet herself."

"Sexual arms?" he looked over his arms, probably not noticing all the details I do. Like his veins running over the muscles he works hard on maintaining. Or the intricate tattoo designs he has in some spots. "Well, I guess they are okay. They suit me well and do their job." He chuckled.

We stopped joking for a minute and that's when I came upon a question that didn't make any sense at all, so I asked him about it. He got up and come over to my desk, resting one of those perfectly muscled arms on my desk and reading the question he put down. "Oh, well shit." He said. "I mean shoot." He corrected himself with a chuckled. "I have no idea what I meant there. Just write down that I'm an idiot and I won't count that question towards the test."

I chuckled and wrote "Mr. Nixon, drugs are bad homie" next to the question and he laughed but pushed my head. "Oh, I see how it is." He got up and instead of sitting back down he started to clean off the whiteboard. His entire body shaking as he wiped it clean and my eyes just zeroed in on his ass.

[i]This is how you act in a dream?[/i] The voice in my head was sassy and unamused with my behavior. [i]DREAM! Not real! Party on![/i]

I knew I should but there was a nagging in the back of my mind that said this was real and I wasn't asleep. To test it I "dropped" my pencil on the floor, intending to reach down and smack my head on the desk next to me to make sure I wasn't dreaming. But unfortunately it rolled the opposite way, toward Mr. Nixon and I had to get out of my chair to pick it up.

Mr. Nixon turned around just as I bent down and he made an audible gasp and a nervous cough. I stood up and looked at him wide eyed, "What's wrong, sir?" I asked.

"Perhaps you should re-adjust your pants, Miss Denner." The only time people tell me that is because they saw my underwear, and of course today I had to be wearing a thong. But thankfully it was a cute lacy one and not and ugly plain color one. I pulled up my pants a bit and laughed.

"This is really crushing that whole 'secret lovers' thing." I chuckled, fully intending on not moving until he replied. When he didn't I decided to try something else. "So, why not tell me what the deal is with your wife? What's going on with you guys?" I leaned over and sat on his desk as he sighed and sat in his chair. That was good, at least he was willing to tell me now. He looked like he needed to tell someone about it and I was more than willing to listen, especially if it made him even more comfortable with talking to me as a friend and not just his student.


	3. Chapter Two

Mr. Nixon rubbed his temples and sighed. "I actually don't know what has been going on with her and I." he started, leaning back and looking up at the ceiling before looking back at me. "Lately we've just been having problems and pissing each other off a lot. Arguing over everything and it's kind of pissing me off because she will yell at me when I have papers to grade and stuff like that." Aww, he looked so sad and upset over it. My heart broke a little watching his face drop to his hands, he looked so vulnerable.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said giving him a sympathetic look. "I can't imagine how much that must suck. I wish I could help more but my parents divorced when I was six, so I don't really know what kind of advice to give you."

He gave my knee a small squeeze and having him touch me was fantastic. Jessie was going to laugh at me for seven years after I told her I was freaking out over my teacher touching my knee. "It's alright. I'm just kind of relieved to have told someone about it." he chuckled a little but I could tell he was still sad. "It's been going on for over a month now and I am kind of losing my mind." His hand was still on my knee and neither one of us said anything about it.

"Well, I know I'm barely going to be turning seventeen but I'd be more than willing to listen anytime you need to talk about things. And I can try to help as much as I can." I put my hand over his and gave it a light squeeze and he gave a crooked smile that was literally the most adorable thing I had ever seen.

"Thanks, Lily. That actually means a lot."

I smiled and got down form his desk, it removed the contact we had but I grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled my number down on it and handed it to him. "Here. It's my cell number and I don't care how weird it may seem to be getting a number from your student, I just want to be sure you can get a hold of me even if we aren't in school." Surprisingly he actually took it without a second thought.

"Alright, now finish that test slacker." he smiled. As I sat down I noticed him pull out his phone and put my number into his contacts and that made me feel really good. I was glad he trusted me and glad I wasn't showing any signs of freaking out. I wanted to be there for him, it didn't really seem like he got to go out and make friends too often because he devoted his life to this job. It was also hard for him to make friends at school because the majority of our other teachers either had their own cliques or were too old to converse with and there he was. Young, hot, twenty-six year old him, all alone in a sea of students who started out wanting his dick but hate him now because he was serious about his job and was married.

I knew I never had a chance with him but being his friend was something I could legally do and I wasn't going to pass up an opportunity like that. He was a great teacher, always nice and helpful, he had a good sense of humor with things, and I felt bad that him and his wife had been fighting lately. No one should have to go through things like that. So I finished up my test, turned it in, and gave Mr. Nixon a hug before I left.

"It'll all work out for you, Mr. Nixon." I said as we pulled away from the hug.

"Uh, you can call me Kenny. Outside of school of course." he smiled. That made my heart flutter a little.

"Alright, do after school hours count?" he nodded and I smiled brighter. "Good. See you tomorrow, Kenny." I waved as I skipped off down the hall. When I turned the corner out of sight of his classroom I ran across campus to Jessie, who was sitting in her car waiting for me. I threw myself in the passenger seat and almost had a heart attack.

"Oh shit. What happened?" she asked, starting the engine all the way and pulling out of her parking space.

I spilled everything to her. My talk with [s]Mr. Nixon[/s] Kenny, me giving him my number, him telling me I could call him by his first name, even the part about him seeing my thong. I left nothing out and gave her word for word dialogue aside from the part about his wife. I just shortened that to say he was having a bit of trouble with her and she accepted it. Then I got to telling her about him touching my knee and hugging me back and she smacked herself in the head once.

"Dear god! Why does he encourage your delusions!?" she practically yelled out.

"Right, seriously.. You should have SEEN the look on his face after he saw my thong. He liked it." I winked.

"You keep telling yourself that sunshine." she said as she pulled up in front of my house. "Am I staying?"

"Why do you always ask that?" I grabbed my book bag and got out of the car. "You know you are always welcome here. I don't understand why you don't just move in." I laughed and headed up my driveway. Jessie was accepted with my mom, she was a pretty cool mom and was more like a best friend/room mate than a mom. It was awesome, we treated each other like friends, too. I only called her mom when I was pissed. "MELISSA! I'm hoooome!" I called as we busted through the front door.

"Cool! Get me a soda from the fridge!" she called back.

"LILY WANTS TO FUCK HER ENGLISH TEACHER!" Jessie yelled out as she headed past me into the living room where Melissa was doing her afternoon yoga. I heard a crash and sure enough as I followed Jessie I found my mom on the floor staring up at us like we had lost our damn minds.

"Your teacher, Lily? Really?" she said picking herself up off the ground and sitting on the couch.

I handed her the soda she asked for and fell onto the couch with her. "Ugh, you don't even know how fine this man is! He is like, walking sex." She asked me more about him and I told her everything, excluding anything to do with the fact that he was married with a family. But Jessie, being the annoying asshole she is, mentioned that for me. Melissa was all on board with him then...

"Oh and his wife is gorgeous and his two year old son is adorable." Jessie remarked with a smirk.

"LILIANA MARIE DENNER!" she scolded, shooting upright in her seat. "You can NOT possibly be entertaining ideas about you and a MARRIED man! Are you insane?!"


End file.
